PCR is an extraordinarily sensitive and specific molecular technique to identify minute amounts of DNA. Primers for 16S ribosomal DNA will be used to search for eubacteria in sterile middle ear effusions. Bacteria not previously suspected to be involved in middle ear disease may be identified.